Running Away
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Scott's cousin and his mom are hiding something so does his cousin's friend. He thinks his mom got into the supernatiral world when she saw him as a werewolf but he way wrong she is born to the supernatural world so does his cousin. What will happen when hunters show up in BH threatening to kill Scott's pack? Who will save them? Will Scott find what is his family secret?


**Hello! This story is about Teen Wolf! This story is deticated to my best friend Nicky Ploukou! It was hers idea!**

**I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Review and Enjoy!**

_**Running Away!**_

_**Chapter 01: New comers!**_

**Vicky POV**

"Nicky can we stop the car so we can have a bite?" I winched at Nicky, my best friend.

We are on the run because of a guy named Andrew decided to kill me because I and my friend almost kill him. What can I do he was going to kill our friend, Polly Michel. You see me and Nicky aren't any normal 15 then 17 now years old girls.

Nicky is a Werewolf Witch hybrid and I was a Werewolf Witch hybrid now I'm a Vampire Werewolf hybrid thing! I still try to control myself.

"Yes, we can but in 3 hours we are arriving in Beacon Hills we can stop." Nicky answered without taking her eyes off the road.

My name is Vicky Lamberts my mum is from Greece and my dad is from America. Ι was born in Chicago and my mum was a witch and my dad was a werewolf. My dad and his pack are werewolves that only change in full moon but they also exist another kind, werewolf that transform fully or half in their own will. I on the other hand I'm I hybrid which means I have full control over my wolf or I least I did.

I lied my head to the window of the car we stole with compulsion, the perks of being a vampire, and start thinking the night that everything change forever and me and Nicky were forced on the run.

Flashback a few months back:

"HAHAHA! Did you see what Mersin was wearing?" Our human friend Polly said; she didn't know about the supernatural she was only thought the supernatural was only in movies. Ha!

"Yes, I did! She was looking like a slut!" I answered to her and we keep walking home from our Halloween School party. I had "dressed" a werewolf and Nicky had "dressed" a witch and Polly was dressed as a vampire from Twilight, Bliah!

"No! She was like she had run away from a strip club for paranormal bunnies!" Nicky said between laughs. Suddenly a breeze of air and suddenly Polly wasn't between us!

A guy with black veins beneath his eyes and red eyes and fangs had pinned Polly to the nearest alley wall. Vampire I thought.

"LET HER GO!" Me and Nicky screamed.

"What do we have here, Two hybrids and a human? How lovely!" he said.

Polly was struggling to breath and she was crying for her life.

Then I and Nicky start chanting in Latin and he kneeled down and crying from pain.

Polly fall to the ground and cough soon she was back at her feet.

"How are you doing this?" She asked us but we were too busy to pay attention to her.

Suddenly the vampire stood up and smirked.

Me and Nicky exchange shocked looks.

Nicky run to Polly's side leaving me to the other side.

"How?" I gasped.

"You are not the only witches in Chicago girls!" He smirked.

"I'm Andrew Worths and you are?"

We didn't answer to him but as we were ready to make our way to leave the ally Andrew grab me and feed me his blood then he said:

"This for taking my snack away" And she snapped my neck.

Darkness encirclement me and then I saw was in my grandma's house in Greece. What I was doing here?

"Γεια σου παιδί μου! Ξέρεις γιατί είσαι εδώ;" **(****Hello****my****child****! ****Do you know why are you here?)**

"Όχι γιαγιά. Είμαι νεκρή. Γιατί είμαι εδώ όμως;" **(No, grandma. I'm dead. Why I'm here though?)**

"Τα πνεύματα θέλουν να σου κάνουν μια πρόταση. Θα παραμείνεις μισή Λύκος και μισή μάγισσα αλλά θα είσαι και βαμπίρ υπό έναν όρο" **(****The****Spirits****want****to****make****a****deal****with****you****. ****You will remain half werewolf half witch but you will also be a vampire all that with one condition.)**

"Θα φύγεις από το σπίτι και θα πας να προστατεύσεις άλλα υπερφυσικά όντα μαζί με την Νίκη. Θα κάνετε ένα ξόρκι όμως ώστε οι γονείς σας να σας ξεχάσουν. Δέχεσαι;" **(You will leave your house and you will go and protect other supernatural beings with Nicky. You will make a spell so your parents forget about you. Do****you****accept****?)**

"Ναι! Δέχομαι! Γιαγιά να σου ζητήσω μια χάρη;"**(****Yes****! ****I do! Gran can I ask you a favor?)**

"Ναι, παιδί μου. Τι είναι;" **(Yes, my child. What is it?)**

"Θέλω να προσέχεις την δίδυμη αδερφή μου και όταν δεις ότι την χρειαζόμαστε να της το πεις μέσω ονείρου και μετά να έρθει να μας βοηθήσει." **(I want to look after my twin sister and when you see that we need her to warn her via dream and then to come help us)**

"Φυσικά παιδί μου. Θα προσέχω την Loreley."**(Of course my child! I will look after Loreley)**

Then I gasped and when I woke up Andrew was looking shocked.

"How is it possible? You still smell like hybrid.

"I guess the sprits decide it was time for superior vamps" I smirked and pinned him to the wall and snapped his head.

Then I compelled Polly to forget what happen and then we went to Nicky's house and told her what happen and she agreed.

After we packed my phone rang it was from unknown number, it said:

Message:

You think you killed me for good, huh? Well you didn't. I'm going to haunt you down and kill you.

FYI you need to feed form a human to complete the transition. You have 24 hours left.

I'm watching you!

-Andrew!

End of the message.

I gasped at the message. I need to kill a human!

Nicky saw the message and she smiled.

"You can drink from Mersin! And then heal her and make her forgot!" She said.

"Not so bad idea" I agrees then she grab me and went to the sun suddenly I start burning!

"Oh! Shit! You need a daylight ring! I thought being all together wouldn't need to make that spell!" Nicky winched.

"Why? Can I just make it myself?" I questioned her.

"Idiot! You need to be spelled by a witch! You are not in balance yet so you better don't use magic for a little while at least till we find a way to keep you in control of your blood lust" She reply with a tone that was like she knew everything.

I'm the smart one! I thought.

After that Nicky did the spell for my ring and then we did the spell so our families forget about us. I drank from a girl her blood so now I was fully a vampire.

After that for months we were on the road helping other supernatural beings and Nicky helping me control my vampire side.

Time Skip: 3 years later:

Yesterday I woke up from howl. It was the second week from the week I had master my vampire and wolf and witch side and I was in control. And I was happy about that,

I went outside and I saw a man with messy hair and leather jacket.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Vicky and you are?" I questioned him and I had my senses ready for attack. I'm not going to show him what I am if he doesn't tell me who he is.

"I'm Peter Hale" He answered and his eyes flashed red. An Alpha I see.

"You are a werewolf, aren't you?" I questioned at him. I had heard from other packs of his kind of werewolf about the big fire in Beacon Hills, California but I never met any survivor expect Cora who was going to our school for a little while but then mysteriously disappeared. The spirits told me that she was kidnapped by the Alpha Pack but I wasn't sure if it was the truth or not.

"Yes, I am. And you are?" he asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

What I was going to say?

"I'm a witch." I half lied. Technically I am a witch. A powerful one though.

"Oh!" He didn't believe me.

"What do you want?" I wanted to go back to sleep because the next day we will be on the road to Beacon Hills to help a pack to defeat some kind of hunters.

"Nothing I was just passing by" He smirked and disappeared into the night.

If I'm going to meet him again I will make him learn that howling in the middle of the night can woke people up. I thought as I was going back to bed.

End of flashback:

"We are here!" Nicky snapped me from my thoughts

"Okay! So where are we going to stay?" I asked her. Every since we were on the road we were staying at hotels or mine or Nicky's parents' friends houses.

"I have an aunt here. Her name is Melissa McCall. She has a son same age with us. When she learnt that we are coming she offered to stay with us. She is a witch but her son has no clue." She explained. Probably from her father's side.

**Nicky POV**

"Nicky can we stop the car so we can have a bite?" My best friend winched at me.

We are on the run because of a guy named Andrew decided to kill Vicky because I and Vicky almost kill him. What can I do he was going to kill our friend, Polly Michel. You see me and Vicky aren't any normal 15 then 17 now years old girls.

I'm a Werewolf Witch hybrid and Vicky was a Werewolf Witch hybrid now she is a Vampire Werewolf hybrid thing! She still tries to control herself.

"Yes, we can but in 3 hours we are arriving in Beacon Hills then we can stop." I answered without taking my eyes off the road.

My name is Nicky Gardino my dad is half Italian half American and my mum is from Greece. Ι was born in Chicago and my mum was a werewolf and my dad a wizard or witch. My mum and her pack are werewolves that only change in full moon but they also exist another kind, werewolf that transform fully or half in their own will. I on the other hand I'm I hybrid which means I have full control over my wolf.

I was looking the road when I lost in my thoughts. I was thinking how two lives can change in two seconds.

Suddenly I catch a glimpse of sing that said "Welcome To Beacon Hills"

I sighed this is it. We were going to stay at my aunt's house, I mean my dad's sister she is a witch but her son is human, I don't know why but it's kinda cool to be normal for once, I wish I was.

First we needed a bite and Vicky needed blood. I force her to drink blood so she can keep her vampire side strong. And if she keeps her vampire strong her other sides are strong too.

I glanced at Vicky who was looking the road like she was daydreaming. Poor Vicky. I'm the strong one emotionally but Vicky she is strong but she wasn't ready for this, neither was I but I'm getting really quick used to new things I guess I took that from my mum but Vicky is afraid of the changes. I remember the first days of Vicky being a vampire she wanted to kill herself because she thought she disappointed her family, the witch side and the werewolf side. She almost switched her emotions off but me and Sheila, a wolf that we helped, to keep her from doing that.

"We are here!" I snapped her from her thoughts

"Okay! So where are we going to stay?" She asked me. Every since we were on the road we were staying at hotels or our parents' friends houses.

"I have an aunt here. Her name is Melissa McCall. She has a son same age with us. When she learnt that we are coming she offered to stay with us. She is a witch but her son has no clue." I explained. And I had take this role to find places to stay in the cities.

We went to eat and I saw my cousin and his friends in the near table.

"Hey! Scott!" I greet him. He fell from his chair because I scared him. Vicky start laughing. Then I smelled him…he was a werewolf! How?

I took my phone and snapped a photo of him and then send it to Vicky and wrote that he was a werewolf, the other kind not ours.

She answered that she smelled it that he couldn't recognize our smell since he hadn't find out about his mum.

I calmed down. And then said.

"Scott long time no see! How have you been?" I hug him and he hugged me back.

"I'm fine! Who is your friend?" He looked at Vicky and waved she waved back and smiled.

"She is my best friend, Vicky Lamberts. Hey! Vic! Come to meet my cousin!" I answered at him and I yelled at Vicky who was giving order to the waiter.

After she finished she came to us.

"I order a hum burger for you. I hope it's okay" She said.

"It's fine I'm hungry like a wolf so I could eat a whole deer." I answered to her and we start laughing about the "wolf" thing since we are werewolf after all.

Scott and his friends were looking at us in confused expression! Oh! Boy it will be hard to hide from so many Werewolves…a Banshee, a Nogitsune and a human. Oh! Yeah we had smelled them.

"Nice to meet you guys. I got to go pay for our food and grab a bite." Vicky said and the "bite" almost whispered to me and left.

"Scott, I'm going to the bathroom and then we can go to your house" the human and really hot boy said.

"That reminds me we are staying at your house Scott, I informed Aunt Melissa. I hope it's okay" I said.

"Yeah! Sure. How are my uncles?" He asked. Oh! I don't know Scott I have to see them 3 years now! I thought.

"They are fine. They send Hello's" I lied.

Then the waiter came and brought mine and Vicky's dinner at our table.

"Nicky, do you want to sit with us?" Scott asked me.

"Yeah sure." I took our plates and sat with them.

**Stiles POV**

Lately new hunters our coming in Beacon Hills, hunting my pack, Peter said he know two girls that can help and he left to find them. That was yesterday.

Now me and our friends were discussing the matter in the local café suddenly two girls came in.

Both were brunettes but the first one had olive skin and the other had paler skin from the other one. It was kinda odd because they looked around 17 years old but their eyes said that had seen or deal with things girls their age shouldn't. They looked sad and tired.

The olive skin girl came towards us with a smirk in her face and scared Scott.

She said:

"Hey! Scott!" And Scott fall from his chair everyone burst out laughing. How did she know him? I notice that the paler girl hadn't follow her she sat on a table keeping her distance and smiling at us. She must be shy or something.

She took her phone and snapped a photo of him and then send it to the girl who was sitting on the table. The girl looked serious and the she wrote a reply to the olive skin girl.

I calmed down. And then the olive girl said.

"Scott long time no see! How have you been?" She hug him and he hug her back.

"I'm fine! Who is your friend?" He looked at girl in the table and waved she waved back and smiled.

"She is my best friend, Vicky Lamberts. Hey! Vic! Come to meet my cousin!" She answered at him and she yelled at Vicky who was giving order to the waiter. So they are cousins….weird I never heard of her.

After she finished she came to us.

"I order a hum burger for you. I hope it's okay" Vicky said.

"It's fine I'm hungry like a wolf so I could eat a whole deer." She answered to her and they start laughing about an inside joke which I don't get and then Vicky left. What they have to do with wolves?

I went to the bathroom because I wanted to pee. And when I came out I heard Vicky say to someone:

"You won't scream isn't going to hurt and you won't remember" The girl cried but then she said okay. I run to see what is going on.

When I went outside I saw Vicky was already did what she did and now she turn her head up and said to the girl:

"Thank you. Now you are going to forget what happen" When I looked at her I saw her eyes were red with black veins underneath them and fangs. Then she but her wrist and put it to the girl's mouth.

"Drink! It will heal you" The girl drink and I saw the bite was disappearing seconds later it was like nothing happen the only evidence that happened was Vicky's bloody mouth.

"When I found you Andrew I'm going to kill you for making me that monster! I was perfectly fine when I was only a hybrid." She mumbled loudly while she was cleaning herself up. Soon I saw a shadow coming towards her.

It was Nicky.

"Did you eat?" She asked. Wait! Does she know what she is?

"Yeah! I did. And healed her. I sure to God I'm going to kill that bastard for trying to kill Polly and for killing me"

"I know you will and I will help you but now we have a mission. You said you saw Peter Hale last night, am I right?" Nicky asked.

"Yes, but he didn't recognized me. I mean I read his mind that he wanted help so we are here. I didn't know Scott was a werewolf as Peter Hale's kind. I thought his mum was like your dad, and Scott's dad was human, how can he be a werewolf?" She questioned. WHAT! They know?

"Probably in their kind they get bitten and then transform. While our bite is venom to humans, I guess that must be it." Nicky answered.

Wait did she said "our bite" are they werewolves too?

"Now come on! Scott and his hot human friend probably waiting for us. Oh! The order is here and we eat at his table" She said. Wait a second "Hot human friend"? That's me? WOW!

They left and I went back to the table. I'm so going to tell what I saw to Scott! He needs to know what his cousin is.

**Scott POV**

Something is odd about my cousin; she looks sad and very tired and old. Her eyes lost the shining she had when she was 15 years old and her best friend has the same problem I hope they are alright.

Now we were in the car with Stiles and the girls are following us with their car.

"Scott, I have to tell you something" Stiles shuttered why he is so nervous?

"Yes, dude what is it?" I answered casually.

"Your cousin and her friend are hiding something also your mother is part of it". He blurted out quickly.

I froze. What are they hiding?

"What? You see something strange?" I asked nervous. If my mom is in supernatural world that means she is in danger and I got to protect her.

"When I came out of the bathroom I saw Vicky drinking the blood of an innocent girl and her eyes were red with black veins underneath them and she had fangs also her eyes had a little yellow in them but with so much red it was almost unnoticeable. And then she made the girl forget and not scream and then she gave her blood and the bite healed the girl. Then Nicky came and asked her if she has eaten, like she knew what was going on, then they start talking about you being a werewolf of Peter Hale's kind and that their werewolf bite was venomous to humans and other creatures and then said that your dad was human and that your mum was like Nicky's dad. Oh! And that some guy named Andrew almost killed a friend of them and he killed Vicky too. Dude what do you think is going on?" He explained quickly as we were near my house.

I was deep in thoughts. We should keep an eye on them.

"We should keep an eye on them! Tomorrow we inform the pack and look for Peter" I said and we stopped the engine. We went inside the house where my mom greets the girls.

"Boys! Go to your room we have girl's talk to do" She orders us. Hell no! We are going to spy on them.

We went upstairs and said to Stiles to spy on them we sat on the stairs near the kitchen and I ear dropped saying whatever I heard to Stiles. They were saying:

"So! Girls I was informed that you came here to kill some hunters who are not the Argents, right?" my mom ask them.

"Yes. But do you speak to the sprits lately?" Vicky asked anxious about something.

"Yes, dear. I check on them every day for the past 3 years since you left Chicago. You grandma says that your twin, Loreley has transformed into what you are too so the spell didn't work on her and she is coming. Nicky's older sister, Nadia, is coming too because Vicky's sister did a spell so to snap out of the spell you two did." My mom answered to them. A spell?

What are they witches? My mom isn't a witch!

Suddenly a sound came from the window like glass breaking. Then I heard three voices chanting in Latin

"Daemon nox Recede!" **(Go away demon of the night!) **They said that like hundredths times. Me and Stiles went inside the kitchen only to see my mom, Vicky, Nicky and a guy.

My mom and my cousin with her friend had their hands raised in stop sign and wind was blowing around them, the guy was holding his head and crying in pain and he was on his knees.

"Stop please stop!" He cried

"No! You killed me!" Vicky spat at him.

What?

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Me and Stiles screamed.

They turn to look at us and the guy left in a seconds. How is that even possible?

**What do you think? Should i continue? **


End file.
